


first sight

by kagako



Series: dimileth week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Memories, Non-Graphic Violence, dimitris dumb and has a crush, there is not rly anything else i can tag huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: Dimitri recalls the first time ever seeing her.-day 3: (future/)past





	first sight

**Author's Note:**

> this may not make much sense but i wasn't 100% sure what to do with this prompt, but here we are. tomorrows prompt is wedding, and i'm very excited for it! please enjoy!

Dimitri recalls the first time ever seeing her.

She was quite expressionless, silent and perhaps even seemed to be _brooding._ His eyes skimmed over her person, taking in the way she stood like a looming protector, her eyes bright although she looked bored, as if there were better things she could be doing with her time. He couldn’t help the inkling thought that there was more to her than what one has ever seen on the surface.

It was then he felt something—a heavy tug, in the pit of his stomach. It was one of curiosity.

However, now was not the time to indulge. Dimitri turned toward the man beside her only to request aid. As the conversation deepens, he vaguely wonders what she is to this rough looking man in front of him and his two comrades. He watches as he turns to her, a gentle tilt of his voice apparent as he speaks: “Let’s move. Hope you’re ready.”

The girl nods, and Dimitri wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light, but there seemed to be the tiniest smile on her lips.

Seeing her on the battlefield proved to be something else, as well.

She moved fluidly, almost has if she had lived and breathed solely in the midst of combat. Her swordsmanship was fine indeed, the stance she used was balanced and left no room for an enemy to strike. The more Dimitri watched, the more entranced he was, adrenaline spiking although the number of enemies they faced was not vast. The girl was quick on her feet, and the air barely moved around her as she fluttered right in front of him, blocking an attack that was meant for him.

Dimitri silently cursed himself—to be thinking about this girl whom he didn’t even _know,_ and in the middle of battle, which _he _asked for aid upon!

He is quick on his feet, and his reflexes were well. Dimitri watches as she braces her feet against the ground, forcing the enemy to be flipped around by her momentum, his back now toward Dimitri. Quickly, he raises his lance, slashing at the enemies back, and doesn’t even look at the fallen form as he opts to focus on the girl in front of him.

“Thank you,” Dimitri blurts out.

Perhaps it was not the time for thank you-s with a bloody body lying on the ground between them, but…

She simply nods in response, and then turns to a different enemy.

There was little anyone could do about the way she ran to shove Edelgard from harm’s way. Although the burly man had shouted in surprise, it did not stop her. Dimitri’s heart sunk—to save and then to die? _What Goddess thought this was laughable? _he thought bitterly, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Claude’s eyes go wide, raising his bow and arrow before realizing it was too late.

While time seemed to stop, they all come to find that it truly had not.

She reflects the attack easily, saving Edelgard from harm, and that is enough to have Dimitri offer his sincerest gratitude’s and upmost respect.

He and Claude rush forward, eyes bright with admiration, hearts singing at such a fantastic battle.

When the Knights come, everything gets settled easily and efficiently. The Knights that didn’t go after the bandits check over the three of them, inquiring about injuries and possible poisons, spells, and mishaps with their weapons. From the distance, Alois’ excited chatter is as loud as ever, and it is then he discovers the girl was indeed that man’s child.

After Alois’ insistence upon taking them back to the Monastery, the three of them all walk up to the girl to offer their thanks.

“I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question,” Edelgard says, which is the highest praise she had ever granted to a stranger. “You are an experienced mercenary… and your father? Is that really Jeralt, the Blade Breaker?”

She nods slowly, muttering about how she never knew he was a captain.

“You’re coming with us, right?!” Claude interjects, all too casual with someone who had just helped save their skin. “I would love to talk your ear off as we travel.”

The girl blinks rapidly, giving a rough jerk of her head.

“I as well,” Dimitri says after Claude’s explanation of who they were. He brings a hand to his chest, inclining his head the tiniest bit. “I, too, am grateful for the way you and your father selflessly helped us this night.” At that, Claude snorts as Edelgard tries not to make a show of shaking her head. “What? Did I say something?”

“It’s—“

“Man, you sounded way too pleased with yourself.”

Dimitri flushes and hopes it is not too noticeable in the darkness. Quickly, he clears his throat and pretends nothing had even happened. He goes on to say, “the way you held your ground was quite captivating! You never once lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn…”

Edelgard hums in agreement, crossing her arms over her chest. “You could do well in the Empire. I am no mere student, I’ll have you know. I am also—“

“Halt, Edelgard,” Dimitri interrupts her, giving her a look of disapproval. “Allow me to finish my own proposition first. The Holy Kingdom of—“

“Whoa there! You two are _waaay_ too hasty, trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, honestly! _I, _on the other hand, was going to try to form a deep, meaningful bond on our way back to the Monastery before begging on my knees for favors.” Claude sighs, and ignores the pointed looks the other two give him. “Though, it seems it’s pointless, huh? So, stranger, where does your allegiance lie?”

After a moment of silent consideration, she speaks as she gestures to the one in the middle. “The… Holy Kingdom…”

It is in that small moment, with her staring straight at him, that Dimitri feels as though this was the beginning of something that would be unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
